The Epic Line battle
by TenkunoMeiou
Summary: Sora and Riku take on a diffrent kind of sparring.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own squat. Expect my shirt and pants…If you pay me I'll give them to you!

**A/N:** Another silly fic. I needed a break from the gloom and doom of my other story. More chapters will come if you want them. :D

* * *

It was another day like any other day except this day was DIFFERENT!

Yeah….I know that didn't make any sense….I swear it did in my head.

But…well its kind of hard to explain how this thing goes, especially when it comes to me and Riku.

What?

Oh…Riku and I. Happy you grammar Nazis?

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah!

So it had started out just like any other day.

We were bored. (It happens more than you think ever since we got back home.)

So, I decided that I would deliver the most clever pick up line too him.

"Hey, Riku…."

"Mmm…?"

"I can tell by the way you're ignoring me that you want me..."

He gave me the longest silent look I've ever gotten.

He even beat my mom!

Finally he smirked and pulled out a twenty from his pocket.

"I bet I can make that line work better than you can."

And that's how the ever loving battle of Lame Pick Up Lines came about.

* * *

**A/N:** -smacks thy forehead- Yes. If you want more just tell me. I will be happy to continue with Sora and Riku's epic battle at getting ladies with dumb lines.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: This chapter was writen in about 15 minutes. If it makes you laugh...God bless you.

I own nothing!

* * *

The rules were simple.

Rule number one. We had to write each other's lines.

Rule number two. We got to pick the women that the other had to use the lines on.

Rule number three. You can't call chicken; if you do then you lose forty bucks and have to announce to the school that you wear pull-ups to bed.

Now too be honest, I am cheating a little bit because I have the advantage in this bet. I don't get as easily embarrassed as Sora. Not to be vain or anything, but I could make cleaning a toilet look hott. There is really nothing that Sora could make me say to a girl that would make her think less of me.

Well…that's what I thought.

He decided since he was younger he got to go first.

I had always thought it was the oldest got to go first but oh well. So, when he handed me the slip of paper that had the line written on it. I couldn't help but smirk at what he thought looked like a devious evil smile. "Here it is. The one and only pick up like that will guarantee you to think about moving out of town if you say it in public!" I had to raise an eyebrow at that one. "Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

I rolled my eyes and opened the slip to read it.

I must have made a pretty shocked face; because Sora started laughing so hard milk came out of his nose.

He didn't even have milk today.

------

"Come on Riku…"

There we were. Standing in front of the local coffee shop, watching one of a most beautiful blonde girls I have ever seen.

I gulped loudly.

I could just hear his smirk and he nudged me with his shoulder. "Come on….or…are you….chicken?" He started to cluck so loudly a few of the people passing by glanced our way with annoyed or weirded out looks. I glared at him and then held my head high. "Just watch me."

With that I opened the door quite forcefully, with a determined look on my face. I must have looked pretty awesome because everyone in the store, even the people behind the counter looked up at me. With a deep breath I strolled over to the blonde and her friend who I think was a red head, I wasn't really paying much attention. She watched me with her wide green eyes for a few seconds before she looked around and asked if I needed something.

"Yes."

"…….."

"…….."

The silence went on for a while, well at least in my mind it did. The only thing that broke me from my silence was because I heard Sora snort in laughter in the background. I cleared my throat loudly and then looked at her seriously.

"Baby, I'm like Taco Bell...I'll spice up your night."

----

" I can't believe she threw her drink at you!!"

He was still laughing about that. It irked me.

Yeah, she had thrown her drink at me. Her steaming hot, soymilk latte….My arms were still really red from where the molten hot liquid touched me.

"Yeah, I know it was hilarious wasn't it." I muttered sarcastically.

I growled as a pulled a new shirt over my head and watched him laugh for a bit longer. When he finally decided that his best friend getting second-degree burns he decided to calm down, which was when I made my move.

"Alright. Now, its my turn."

And it was going to be epic.

* * *

**A/N:** Whee ha. 


End file.
